


Trying Anything Once

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clextober 2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke goes to the coffee shop that she's been spending a lot of time in only to find Lexa in the seat she usually sits in.





	Trying Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a couple of days to catch up on, but I've had the migraine from hell (as well as everything else that's stressing me out) so this is a little late. I'll be posting two more parts tomorrow (hopefully). This is in the same world as the first part. Thanks for the comments on the first part, glad you all enjoyed it. I know this is also a little short, but I'm trying to get back into writing again as it's been a while. Hopefully the next part will be longer. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

As the weather started to get colder, Clarke found herself spending more and more time at the small coffee shop in the small town. Every day after school she would go to the coffee shop, sitting in the same high backed chair towards the back of the shop, near the fireplace, surrounded by books. She’d spend a couple of hours there, reading whatever book caught her interest, drinking a hot chocolate, before heading home before her mom got back from work.

She’d read through the book that Lexa had given her, once she had started she hadn’t been able to put it down. As she’d thought she did have questions, all questions that Lexa had been more than happy to answer for her. So, not only had she read the book she had also been texting Lexa a lot. Their friendship hadn’t really translated into their lives beyond their phones yet, but they were certainly getting closer.

When Clarke walked into the coffee shop one evening after school, motioning to Raven that she was heading to her usual seat, she immediately noticed that things were going to be different. There was someone sitting in her usual seat. Lexa.

Lexa was sitting with her legs pulled underneath her as she concentrated on a book that was in her lap, her brows furrowed slightly in a way that Clarke couldn’t help but find endearing. On the table next to her was a drink. Clarke had to do a double take as she looked at the drink, the stirrer seemed to be going around by itself. She had a few moments standing there unnoticed before Kai lifted his head from his paws in the other high backed chair near the fire. Still Lexa didn’t look up at her.

“You know the rules, Kai,” Lexa said, still not looking up from her book, “you only get to sit in that chair until a human needs it.”

Kai let out a huff before he got off the chair, instead laying out in front of the fire.

“Thanks…” Clarke said as she sat down, her eyes still fixed on the rotating stirrer in the cup.

“He needs to remember his manners sometimes.” Lexa replied, finally looking up from her book, a smile playing on her lips as she saw what Clarke was looking at, “I don’t even realise I’m doing that most of the time.”

The stirrer stopped going round and Clarke’s eyes snapped back to Lexa.

“That was pretty cool.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“That’s beginner level stuff,” Lexa said, obviously amused, “you should see what I can do with a…”

Before Lexa could finish what she was saying Raven walked over to the pair of them.

“What can I get you Clarke, the usual?” Raven asked.

“Erm…” Clarke said, thinking about whether she wanted to get the usual hot chocolate or not, knowing that she probably would.

Raven and Lexa shared an amused look.

“You know that you’re just going to get the same thing that you do everyday.” Raven said with a laugh.

“I might be feeling adventurous.” Clarke said, feigning offence.

“Right.” Raven said, drawing out the ‘i’.

“What are you drinking?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Pumpkin spice hot chocolate.” Lexa said, her lips tugging up into a smile as Clarke looked questioningly at her, “it’s almost Halloween, I’m getting into the spirit.”

“Okay, I’ll have what Lexa’s having.” Clarke said, looking at Raven.

Raven shook her head a little, clearly amused by the whole interaction, before writing down Clarke’s order and heading back to make the drink.

“Have you ever had pumpkin spice hot chocolate before?” Lexa asked, her attention firmly on Clarke.

“Nope,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “but I firmly believe that you should try everything in life at least once.”

“Everything?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Well, within reason of course.” Clarke said.

“Of course.” Lexa said with the huff of a laugh, shaking her head slightly.

“What do witches do to get into the spirit of Halloween?” Clarke asked, noticing immediately that Kai’s ears perked up at her words.

“It’s not like it’s a secret Kai, the whole town knows.” Lexa said, causing the wolf to huff again, “we do pretty much the same as you non-magic folk, though my aunt and the other adults are busy this year, apparently there’s a lot of people wanting some kind of spell or potion this year.”

“They do that?” Clarke asked, “Make potions for people?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “most of the town crosses the street when they see us, but under the cover of darkness they always come up to the house. Some want potions to find out answers to questions, others want potions to keep nightmares away, it varies.”

“Answers to questions like what?” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little.

Lexa looked around the coffee shop, her eyes landing on a woman who was struggling with a toddler that wouldn’t behave.

“You see Mrs Harris over there with her spawn of Satan kid?” Lexa asked, motioning over, Clarke laughing a little as she looked over, “she wants to know if her husband is having an affair with the receptionist from the Doctor’s surgery.”

“And is he?” Clarke said, suddenly interested.

“Nope,” Lexa said, shaking her head before she looked back down at her book, “he’s having an affair with the guy from the hardware store.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her, Lexa’s lips tugging into a smile at the sound.

“I have a question…” Clarke said, as her laughter subsided.

“Another one?” Lexa asked, glancing up at Clarke before looking back down at her book, “shoot.”

“What are your beliefs about Halloween?” Clarke asked.

“Well,” Lexa said, putting the book on the table next to her drink, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to read anymore, “it’s a long held belief that on the night of Halloween the barrier between this world and the next is at it’s weakest.”

“This world and the next?” Clarke said, “you mean like the afterlife?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “that was what the original celebration of Halloween was, until it was taken over by candy makers and Christians. Of course they managed to keep some kind of connection to it, having people dress up as witches, ghosts or demons. But to us it’s a night where the two worlds cross. Some believe that it’s a night where the dead return to the living. Some use it as a night to remember those that have left us, believing that it’s easier to communicate with them, that kind of thing.”

“Is that what you do?” Clarke asked.

“Communicating with the dead hasn’t ever really been my thing,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “my aunt Indra can do it though.”

“So what do you do on Halloween?” Clarke said.

Before Lexa could answer, Raven came back with Clarke’s drink.

“Oh, didn’t she tell you,” Raven said, handing Clarke her drink, “they all dress up, jump off the roof with their broomsticks and fly.”

“That was Practical Magic,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I’ve seen that movie.”

  


x-x-x-x

  


The hours flew by as Clarke and Lexa were chatting and laughing in the coffee shop, neither of them realised how much time had passed until Raven informed them that the coffee shop would be closing.

“What time is it?” Clarke asked, looking at her phone, “wow, we’ve been here for hours.”

“Well they do say that time flies when you’re having fun.” Lexa said, “Do you need to ride home?”

“On your broomstick?” Clarke asked with the hint of a laugh.

“In my truck,” Lexa said, “the broomstick ride doesn’t happen until at least the third date.”

Raven just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the pair. It was nice to see Clarke making friends, she didn’t know the girl that well but she knew what it was like being the new girl in a small town.

“Okay you two deviants,” Raven said, “I need to close up, take your wolf with you.”

The two girls packed up their things and headed out of the coffee shop with Kai following them.

“So,” Lexa said, “ride home?”

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to…” Clarke started to say, Kai huffing at her stopping her sentence, causing her to look at him, “judgemental much.”

Clarke was sure that Kai’s eyebrow hitched up slightly, though she wasn’t sure if he actually had an eyebrow.

“Kai,” Lexa said, amusement very much clear in her voice, “behave. You wouldn’t be inconveniencing me, Clarke, it’s a small town.”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a nod, “if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Lexa said, opening her truck, Kai jumping in before she could even move, sitting himself down on the passenger seat, “in the back, Kai.”

Clarke was sure that Kai really hated her at this point as he moved himself to the smaller seating area behind the front seats.

“We should do this again.” Clarke said before she could stop herself, as Lexa started the truck.

“You sure you don’t mind being an outcast in this town?” Lexa asked, as she glanced at Clarke before looking back at the road.

“It’s a small town,” Clarke said with a shrug, “in more ways than one.”

“You should come up to the house sometime,” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on the road as she drove Clarke home, “meet the rest of them before deciding if you want to voluntarily spend time with me.”

“You promise that your aunt won’t turn me into a frog or anything?” Clarke asked, only half joking.

“Frogs aren’t really her thing,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “she prefers snakes.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh as Clarke’s eyes widened. This was going to be fun.


End file.
